Insomnio
by smile.in.love
Summary: Traducción al español del fanfic Insomnia de Damagoed. Todo comienza porque Sherlock no puede dormir. Vamos a dar un paseo por algunos momentos privados y algunos cuentos de la caja de envío. Parcialmente John & Sherlock. Pero también Mycroft, Fantasmas, Sueños y Nuevos Personajes.
1. Insomnio

Sherlock está maldiciendo el diseño del 221b. Está tendido en su cama, sobre los cobertores mirando al techo. Mirando las grietas alrededor de la lámpara, la telaraña de la esquina. No puede dormir.

No puede dormir porque sabe que tres punto cinco metros por encima de él, dos punto dos metros a la izquierda, el doctor John Watson está también acostado en la cama. John está dormido. Sherlock lo sabe porque oyó el suave ronroneo de los ronquidos de John cuando subió las escaleras de puntillas esta noche y escuchó por la puerta.

No puede dormir porque sabe que John está usando esos lindos pijamas con los pantalones a cuadros y la camiseta de manga larga. Sabe que la camiseta se arrugó un poco donde John se ha retorcido en su sueño. Se arrugó lo suficiente para que, si llegara a entrar en la habitación de John iba a ser capaz de ver unas cuantas pulgadas de la carne expuesta del vientre de John, con un rastro de pelo rubio que lleva a sus pantalones. Y sabe que la carne sería cálida y suave si llegara a tocarla.

No puede dormir porque sabe a través de cada sonido, de cada ligero movimiento o crujido del techo lo que John está haciendo, hacia dónde está girando. Dónde está exactamente en relación a Sherlock.

Cada noche que no puede dormir sube las escaleras hacia la habitación de John. Se queda mirando la puerta, escucha los sonidos suaves de John durmiendo. A veces se oyen los sonidos ásperos de las pesadillas de John, el sonido de las lágrimas mientras duerme. Pero Sherlock nunca se atreve a abrir la puerta, caminar la corta distancia hasta la cama de John y deslizarse a su lado. Porque ha deducido que John pensaría que no estaría demasiado bien.

Cada noche, camina de vuelta a su propia habitación. Todas las noches. Y no puede dormir.


	2. Confort

Las agujas del reloj junto a la cama le dicen que es un poco más tarde de las tres de la mañana. Un lento tic-tic, una mecha encendida eternamente dolorosa antes de la explosión de la aurora.

Sherlock es incapaz de quedarse allí por más tiempo. Serían sólo un par de horas hasta que se levantara de todos modos, si se las arreglaba para dormir. No tiene sentido, el sueño no vendrá. Por encima de él un leve crujido del techo le dice que John se ha girado en la cama. Girado rápidamente. John está teniendo una pesadilla. Se gira de nuevo, en el otro sentido. Sherlock sabe que estará cubierto de una capa de sudor y en los rincones más profundos de su sueño su hombro estará sangrando y hecho añicos. John sentirá dolor y miedo en su sueño. Él probará su propia sangre y la muerte mientras se vuelve una y otra vez.

Sherlock se levanta. Deseando saber cómo detener la pesadilla de John. Se pregunta si entrar en la habitación de John ahora y sostenerlo con fuerza y mostrarle que era sólo un sueño, si eso ayudaría, o si sólo empeoraría las cosas. Hace té. Se sienta en el sofá y da unos sorbos.

El reloj de la cocina lleva aquel ritmo fúnebre del dormitorio de Sherlock. Sólo han pasado tres minutos. Cuatro minutos. Cinco Minutos. El mundo exterior está todavía iluminado por las farolas y las estrellas, los cielos retoman la labor de las bombillas de sodio cuando terminan. El universo es infinito y en realidad no importa lo que gira en torno a qué. Todo lo que Sherlock quiere hacer es parar el planeta y bajar.

La puerta se abre. John camina en silencio por la sala de estar, sosteniendo su manta en la mano, los ojos rojos de las lágrimas que ha llorado en su sueño. Se ve muy pequeño y perdido.

"No puedo dormir". Eso es una mentira. Él puede dormir, pero no sin los horrores en su cabeza.

"Yo tampoco" Esa es otra mentira. Sherlock puede dormir pero no quiere.

Se sientan uno junto al otro en el sofá. Las agujas del reloj se mueven, más suavemente ahora. Pasan otros diez minutos antes de que Sherlock note el sólido, cálido peso contra su hombro. John está dormido, su respiración suave y constante. Sherlock levanta su brazo y tira de John un poco más, el hombre más pequeño se hunde en él. Lentamente Sherlock siente sus propios ojos cerrándose. Y en algún lugar en el fondo sabe que ésta es una de esas cosas que John va a pensar que está bien.

Y así duermen.


	3. La mañana

Sherlock había conseguido dos horas de sueño antes de despertarse, debido al entumecimiento de su brazo. Por un breve instante, mientras que la parte del cerebro de Sherlock que podría considerarse normal aún estaba a cargo, pensó que podría haber tenido un accidente cerebrovascular. Entonces la parte analítica de su cerebro pateó de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que había perdido toda la sensibilidad en el brazo porque John Watson había estado durmiendo en él. John era más pesado de lo que parecía.

Con mucho cuidado sacó su brazo muerto de detrás de la espalda de John, flexionando los dedos que parecían estar hechos de plastilina, con la esperanza de conseguir de nuevo la circulación en algún momento del futuro cercano. John continuó durmiendo, una pacífica expresión suavizada en su cara. Con aún más cuidado se puso de pie, dejando a John moverse hacia atrás hasta estar apoyado en el brazo del sofá. Sherlock se alejó silenciosamente, como John se hundió contra las almohadas, probablemente preguntándose dónde se había ido el calor.

Eran casi las seis de la mañana. Las estrellas habían sido reemplazadas por las gloriosas llamas en ebullición de color rosa y naranja que anunciaban el amanecer. Los edificios de la ciudad brillaban y las calles comenzaban a llenarse de coches, la gente, las multitudes de la temprana mañana. Sherlock no podía recordar cuántas veces había visto esto. Todas y cada una de las veces mirando desde su ventana y viéndolo todo. Ser capaz de mirar la ciudad que viene a la vida y desde la más breve de las miradas, saber lo que iba a pasar, como si la ciudad y Sherlock Holmes estuvieran unidos. Este era su momento, su propia ceremonia privada; el amanecer era sólo para él. Pero de pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de mostrárselo a John. Porque, ¿tal vez John lo entendería?

Una parte de él odiaba despertarlo. Pero su otra parte no podía dejar de hacerlo.

"¿John?" Sacudió su hombro suavemente.

"¿Uh?"

"John, despierta."

"¿Eh?" Se enterró profundamente en el sofá.

"John. Por favor, despierta. Necesito enseñarte algo." John se incorporó de repente. Sherlock apenas logró evitar llenarse la boca de la parte superior de la cabeza de John.

"¿Qué te pasa?" John se había inclinado del sofá. Listo para la acción.

"Yo quería mostrarte... Mira por la ventana." Sherlock se sentía un poco tonto ahora, una emoción que era un visitante raro al planeta Holmes.

John fue con la colcha hasta la ventana, estirando la rigidez de sus músculos al caminar. Miró por la ventana. Se hizo el silencio. No se movió. Sherlock ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que siguieran respirando.

John se apartó de la ventana, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Un rostro que los dedos del amanecer, el amanecer Sherlock, fueron acariciando suavemente.

"Eso es increíble. ¡Brillante!" se volvió hacia la ventana y la ciudad en llamas.

Estaban de pie uno al lado del otro, mirando en silencio. Compartiendo en silencio. Al poco tiempo John se volvió ligeramente y miró al hombre más alto.

"¿Sherlock? Realmente está todo bien. Realmente." Y luego devolvió su atención a la ventana y al despertar de la ciudad dormida.


	4. Terrores nocturnos

A veces los terrores nocturnos de John Watson sacan lo mejor de él. Cuando era niño tenían formas infantiles, fantasmas, monstruos de tres ojos, vampiros, ranas gigantes. Producto de la imaginación infantil y la televisión. Pero a medida que fue creciendo y la inocencia de la infancia dio paso a los verdaderos horrores del mundo de los adultos, los terrores nocturnos empeoraron. Cadáveres desmembrados, gritos, sangre, rechazo a abandonar 20 años de medicina y vida militar. Los miedos privados a morir, al dolor, a la soledad, que son enterrados profundamente en el corazón más secreto de su mente.

Cuando salen a jugar por la noche, como ha sido el caso en la mayor parte de su vida, John tiene que enfrentarlos solo. Su madre, su simpática compañera de cuarto de la escuela de medicina, incluso su hermana, ya no están allí con palabras tranquilizadoras y suaves toques en el rostro. El precio de crecer es estar solo frente a tus pesadillas.

Oye los pasos en la escalera fuera de su habitación, justo en ese momento antes de lograr despertar. Ese momento en el que se da cuenta que está agitando las sábanas empapadas en su propio sudor y, a veces, para su vergüenza eterna, en su propia orina. Cuando se da cuenta del horror vuelve de nuevo a su cabeza. Se da cuenta de que ha estado gritando el nombre de un chico muerto que no pudo salvar durante diez minutos. Gritando en la oscuridad. Gritando a la nada.

Él sabe que Sherlock está detrás de la puerta. Él sabe que Sherlock nunca abrirá esa puerta, para caminar los pocos pasos hasta la cama de John y aferrarse a él. Decirle que los sueños no pueden hacerle daño. Alisar el cabello sudoroso de su cara y secar sus lágrimas. Sabe que con Sherlock no funciona así. Pero sabe que Sherlock está ahí. Él se quedará agazapado en el rellano hasta que escuche la respiración de John superficial y calmada. Hasta que él sepa que John está dormido y seguro una vez más. Y de alguna manera eso ayuda. No está solo.

Así que John puede dormir.

**o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. **

**Espero que la traducción esté siendo de vuestro agrado. Me estoy esforzando para hacerlo lo mejor posible. Pero no duden en preguntar, aquí estaré para responder con gusto.**

**No dejen de visitar el original. _Insomnia_ de Damagoed.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, por seguirme, por favoritos y por los reviews. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡No tengo palabras para agradecer tanto!**

**^_^ Cada review, más ganas de escribir ^_^**


	5. La manta

Cuando Sherlock se sentó en Angelo's esa primera noche y le dijo a John que él no estaba interesado en Las Mujeres, en Los Hombres, en Variaciones de los Mismos, en Cualquier Cosa, en John, había sido la absoluta verdad. Realmente no lo estaba. Eso no quería decir que todavía fuera el caso. Pero Sherlock no tenía absolutamente ni idea de cómo hacer para decirle a John que había cambiado de opinión. Bueno, no cambiado. Desarrollado.

Esta vez estaba tumbado en el sofá. 04 a.m. Su cerebro produciendo ecuaciones, esperando, deseando el momento en que su cabeza se apague y poder dejar de pensar. Ese dulce momento cuando el equipo Holmes finalmente se apaga y puede dormir un poco.

Sherlock nunca soñaba. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, habría considerado el sueño como algo más que un molesto subproducto de la necesidad de su cuerpo para funcionar. Incluso podría haber soñado con John Watson. Pero en este momento no había más incentivos que el cansancio para dormir.

John tuvo otra pesadilla. Tan mala que esta vez al despertar no podía determinar dónde comenzaba la realidad y terminaba el sueño. No pudo determinar exactamente si realmente estaba tirado en un charco de rápido crecimiento de su propia sangre y vísceras, o si estaba acostado en las sábanas empapadas con su propio sudor y orina. No era la primera vez que pensaba en cómo despertaría si le pasara con Sarah. ¿Lo entendería? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con la revelación de que el tranquilo, duro, controlado John Watson era en realidad un pequeño niño asustado que sólo quería que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar mejor e inspeccionar debajo de su cama por los monstruos? Probablemente no.

Sherlock se hizo el dormido. Sabía por la forma en que John caminaba de puntillas por la escalera y en la ducha lo que había sucedido. El modo en que John se había deslizado a través de la sala de estar a la cocina y puso algo en la lavadora. Pero ésta era una de esas ocasiones, al igual que el momento en que se dio cuenta que John había matado al taxista atravesándole el corazón, en las que Sherlock decide mantener sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

Oyó que John iba de puntillas por las escaleras cuando hubo una pausa. Al cabo de un momento, Sherlock se sintió suavemente cubierto con una manta. Y los pasos se alejaron, ligeramente desiguales – la pierna de John siempre le molestaba cuando soñaba.

Y Sherlock volvió a quedarse solo a excepción de una manta que olía ligeramente a la loción de después del afeitado de John Watson. Esperando dormir.


	6. Todo bien

John está en su tercera pesadilla en dos horas. Sherlock se sienta, abrazando su pijama por las rodillas en el tramo de escaleras que conducen a la habitación de John. Se sienta en silencio, escuchando, casi sin respirar, oyendo cada giro que John hace en la cama, cada pequeño grito, cada inhalación brusca. De alguna manera, él sabe que éste es el peor sueño que John ha tenido desde hace mucho.

Durante el día, cuando está corriendo al lado de Sherlock, las pesadillas, los monstruos infantiles, las inseguridades adultas, sólo no son lo suficientemente rápidas. Pero por la noche, cuando está solo en la quietud del sueño, lo alcanzan.

Finalmente Sherlock escucha a John gritar. Un sollozo, voz tosca que no suena como John en absoluto. Una vez que le hizo una pregunta, este grito de por la Noche fue su respuesta.

"Oh Dios, por favor déjame vivir". Y Sherlock sabe lo que John está soñando. Y sabe que sólo tiene que abrir la puerta y detenerlo.

John está acurrucado como una bola, con los brazos protectoramente sobre su cabeza. Su camiseta se pegó a su cuerpo por el sudor, el cabello pegado a su cuero cabelludo como si acabara de salir de la ducha. Como Sherlock pone sus brazos alrededor de él puede oír, sentir, el corazón de John latiendo contra sus costillas, mientras sube y baja entre sollozantes bocanadas de aire.

"¿John? John, está bien. Fue sólo un mal sueño." John se desenrolla y mira a Sherlock, sus ojos todavía no focalizan completamente, todavía tratando de encontrar la realidad en las ruinas de su pesadilla. Lentamente traga y asiente y entonces baja la mirada, sus ojos de repente se llenan de vergüenza.

"¿Por qué no vas y tomas una ducha?"

John termina su ducha, lavando el olor de sus sueños lejanos y sustituyéndolo por el supuesto olor a selva. Al salir del cuarto de baño su dedo del pie topa con algo suave en el suelo. Limpia los pantalones del pijama, los únicos con las caras sonrientes.

Sherlock está tendido en el sofá, inmóvil y pálido como un mármol Elgin.

"Erm... ¿gracias?" John aún está avergonzado, sin saber qué lata de gusanos deductivos está abriendo el cerebro Holmes acerca de él.

"Todo bien John, todo, está todo bien." Sherlock sonríe y cierra los ojos. "Duerme un poco."


	7. Polilla a la llama

John Watson no puede dormir. Sabe que en la habitación de abajo Sherlock Holmes está tendiéndose en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, pero despierto.

No puede dormir porque sabe que Sherlock va a usar esos elegantes pantalones de pijama de seda verde y su albornoz de seda gris. John sabe que la seda cubrirá los delicados huesos de Sherlock como un velo.

Esta noche John no puede dormir, no por los terrores de sus sueños. Esta noche John no puede dormir por el terror de encontrarse despierto y solo en su habitación del ático. Los tres metros más o menos que lo separan de Sherlock bien podría ser la distancia desde el comienzo hasta el final de los tiempos. Porque es una distancia de John nunca puede atravesar.

John no puede dormir porque sabe que Sherlock es la ardiente y brillante llama y él es la opaca polilla marrón revoloteando a su alrededor. Eventualmente será quemado en el brillo de la llama. Pero todo valdrá la pena, aunque sólo sea por el breve tiempo en el que puede extender la mano y tocar.

No puede dormir porque sabe que lo que está pensando no es, por sus propias normas, seriamente bueno.

Cada noche, cuando John Watson no puede dormir trata de recordar cómo era su vida antes de conocer a Sherlock. Y cada vez recuerda el negro mundo de la desesperación, sin llama para guiarlo, ninguna posibilidad de ser quemado por la luz, porque sólo había oscuridad. Cada vez lo recuerda, y poco a poco se queda dormido.


	8. Otro Holmes

El exceso de alcohol nunca fue una gran idea en el libro de John Watson. Tendía a ponerlo sentimental y confuso. Y tendía a nublar sus sueños con un aire extra de misterio. Como una niebla. El tipo de niebla del Londres Victoriano donde cada esquina de la calle y callejón ocultaba un asesino.

A veces, cuando había tomado demasiado whisky corría por las calles de adoquines cubiertas por una nube de niebla, imaginándose a sí mismo como cualquier otra persona, de otro tiempo. Un tiempo donde los taxis Hansom y las luces de gas llenaban las calles de la ciudad y en todas partes olía a muerte.

Pero en estas pesadillas Sherlock siempre estaba a su lado. Otro Sherlock. No el Sherlock de sus horas de vigilia, el Sherlock de sus sueños. La mente era la misma, los gestos, el intelecto. Pero este Sherlock era algo más. Algo que tal vez venía de las profundidades de John Watson. Un Sherlock que reía en gritos de Staccato y se movía con la gracia de una araña.

John se sentó en su cama. El rostro de un extraño grabado en su mente. Alguien que acababa de gritar su nombre, Gritó: "John" en medio de alguna alucinación. Miró alrededor de su habitación vacía, limpiando el sueño y la confusión de sus ojos.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Sherlock, Su Sherlock, apoyado contra la pared. Las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho. John no tenía necesidad de decir nada, pero señaló con la cabeza hacia la cama, con la esperanza de que Sherlock lo entendiera.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Sherlock llevó los dedos a sus labios en un gesto que le recordaba al otro Sherlock.

"¿Qué tienes que confesar ahora John?"

"Nada. Está todo bien. Brillante incluso". Y así duermen.


	9. Testigo

John podía oír un latido en su oído. Estaba justo en el punto entre el sueño y el despertar, ese hermoso capullo cálido, donde todo parece maravilloso y perfecto. Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre algo desconocido. Algo que no era su almohada. Alguien. John sonrió y se recostó un poco más en el calor, se reclinó un poco más para oír el suave chunda-chunda. Un brazo le abrazó un poco más fuerte, su suave apretón le masajeaba para que volviera a dormir.

Sherlock puede sentir a John despertándose contra él. El cambio apenas perceptible en su respiración, la lenta tensión de músculos y tendones, el cambio en el movimiento de sus ojos bajo los párpados cerrados. Nadie habría notado nada de eso. Pero Sherlock había pasado toda la noche observando a John Watson mientras dormía. Durante los primeros treinta minutos se dijo que no era más que un experimento. Un estudio sobre los patrones de sueño de su compañero de piso. Después de una hora dejó de engañarse a sí mismo. Esto era algo más. Algo tan completamente otra cosa que Sherlock ni siquiera sabía si había una palabra para ello. Algo que Sherlock no sabía.

John Watson era hermoso cuando dormía. No hermoso en el sentido en el que el resto del mundo utilizaba la palabra. Era hermoso en la forma en que se relajó contra el pecho de Sherlock y confiaba en él para hacerle dormir. La confianza en Sherlock para detener las pesadillas. La suficiente confianza en Sherlock como para mostrarle su maltrecha, sangrante, dañada alma y decir éste es quién soy, esto es lo peor de mí, y quiero que lo sepas.

Hubiera sido muy fácil caer dormido con él. Beber en el olor de su pelo, acariciar su suave piel y calmar su lenta y rítmica respiración. Hubiera sido tan fácil.

Pero Sherlock no estaba seguro si se le permitiría presenciar algo tan hermoso alguna otra vez. Así que se quedó despierto.

N/T: El autor escribió _thump-thump _que literalmente significa _chunda-chunda. _Se refiere a los latidos del corazón.


	10. Tiempo de paseo

John nunca fue bueno en los viajes largos en coche. Después de unos veinte minutos su cabeza empezaba a inclinarse y se despertaba una hora más tarde con su cara golpeando la ventana mientras el coche daba la vuelta a una esquina. Él culpaba a su madre, que solía llevarlo a pasear en coche cuando no dormía como un bebé.

Esta vez estaba decidido a no quedarse dormido en un coche patrulla que contenía al Detective Inspector Lestrade, la Sargento Donovan, el Dr. Anderson y Sherlock. Porque eso sería lo más embarazoso que le pudiera pasar. Sólo que se encontraron en medio de un atasco volviendo de Sevenoaks y John lentamente comenzó a irse a la deriva*.

Anderson estaba en la parte delantera, con seguridad lejos de Sherlock. Donovan estaba conduciendo y John se intercaló en la parte de atrás entre lo que parecían varios acres de Detective Inspector por un lado, y un xilófono con un abrigo en el otro. John tuvo que ir en el medio, porque era bajo, así Donovan podría ver desde el espejo retrovisor. Eso dijo ella.

Sintió que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, tres o cuatro veces y trató de quedarse despierto de nuevo. Pero poco a poco el calor en el coche y el ronroneo del motor se lo llevaron. Fuera de combate.

Sherlock notó la cabeza de John Watson comenzar a inclinarse. Rebotaba dolorosamente cada vez que el coche chocaba contra un bache en el camino. Iba a tener dolor de cuello cuando se despertara. En el espejo Sherlock podía ver a Anderson sonriendo al inconsciente John Watson, desfallecido como si fuera un niño pequeño después de un día emocionante. Sin duda Anderson disfrutaría contándoles a todos en Yard al respecto.

Sherlock miró hacia abajo pensativo por un momento y luego pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de John y lo atrajo hacia sí para que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho. Los ojos de Anderson se abrieron en el espejo. Eso le daría algo más de qué hablar.

Lestrade volvió la cabeza hacia Sherlock en una pregunta que a punto estuvo de tirar por alto la tranquilidad del asiento trasero.

"Shush. Está durmiendo".

N/T: *John lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormido.


	11. Olvidar el pasado

Sherlock llevaba casi una semana sin dormir debidamente. Él iba a su cama, y permanecía despierto. A veces iba a la cama de John y seguía despierto. No dormía. Cuando su cuerpo finalmente decidiera que era hora de tomar una siesta y lograr anular la resistencia considerable de su cerebro en el asunto caería dormido. A veces, durante días.

John había aprendido a detectar las señales desde el principio. Los leves fallos en la concentración. La casi imperceptible desaceleración de sus movimientos. Incluso el ceceo ocasional que hacía acto de presencia. John podía detectarlos todos. Y luego, cuando Sherlock se desmayase insensatamente en algún lugar inapropiado, como la ducha, o el suelo de la cocina, o las escaleras, o el depósito de cadáveres en Saint Bart's, John se ocuparía de ello. John podía lidiar con cualquier cosa.

Luego sería el turno de John de mantenerse despierto. De velar. Para ver la lenta subida y bajada del pecho de Sherlock. Y contemplar con asombro la expresión pacífica y sin complicaciones en su rostro. Para preguntarse, si lo estaba soñando. Para mantenerlo a salvo.

Sherlock nunca recordaba sus sueños. Si se le preguntara diría que no soñaba. No necesitaba hacerlo. Soñar era aburrido y una pérdida de energía del cerebro. Pero si lo recordara, podría recordar que atraviesa calles con lámparas de gas con alguien fiel y firme, pero que no era del todo el John Watson a su lado, él podría recordar sus parches de nicotina reemplazados por agujas y su Londres envuelta en niebla. Sólo que Sherlock no soñaba. Así que no lo recordaba.


End file.
